One way to communicate data between a system memory and a peripheral component of a computer system is for a central processing unit (CPU) to serve as an intermediary for the communication. For example, to transfer data from the system memory to the peripheral component, the CPU may perform the transfer by initiating the appropriate read operations to retrieve the data from the system memory and initiating the appropriate write operations to store the retrieved data in the memory of the peripheral component. For purposes of reducing CPU overhead, the computer system may employ direct memory access (DMA) in which a DMA engine of the peripheral component directly accesses the system memory to transfer the data. The CPU typically programs the DMA engine to set up the parameters for the transfer, such as the source and destination addresses and the number of bytes to transfer.